


Like Sheep

by axework



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Emetophilia, Kidnapping, M/M, Power Imbalance, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axework/pseuds/axework
Summary: A bit of an AU.Daniel is a more astute cult leader with a growing community that he keeps brainwashed and at his whim. Being more interested in adding followers to his flock, he manages to nab Camp Campbell's most troubled camper in an effort to "help" him find enlightenment. Max copes with being a prisoner to Daniel and his crazy cult encampment that makes Camp Campbell look like paradise.





	1. Welcome to Cult Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is an extremely self indulgent fic where I take Daniel and have him help me see how many of my problematic interests I can incorporate into one story. Thank you, Daniel, for this opportunity...I am truly blessed.
> 
> This jumps right into Max after being kidnapped. It's pretty sensitive content and Daniel is a huge creep! Enjoy :)

"Fuck you!" Came the feisty tone of the camper from beyond the door of the bedroom, locked and unyielding to any turns of the doorknob.

"If you think I'm wearing this shit out, then you're more insane than I originally thought. Which is pretty damn insane!"

The cheery voice of his kidnapper came through with as much pep and enunciation as it always held. As if he wasn't being malicious, as if he wasn't a predator waiting to strike.

"Well, Max, I'm afraid if you don't wear those clothes then you're just not going to wear any at all!"

The boy held his arms tightly over his chest, sitting in the floor of Daniel's stark clean bedroom. His clothes had been snatched by Daniel after an unpleasant bath that was to 'wash him of exterior toxins'. The replacement outfit that was laid out on the bed was a joke that Max refused to be the subject of.

"I don't give a shit! If I have to break a window and scale the wall of this place in the nude then so fucking be it."

He could hear Daniel tutting out in the hallway, visibly imagining him shaking his head and having his hands on his hips.

"You'll have quite a time breaking those windows! It'd be much easier if you just get dressed and come join me and the rest for lunch time. You don't want me to be late in giving my afternoon union prayer, now do you? No one gets to eat until after I give say!"

"Then I guess all the sickos in your fucked up white wonderland are going to just have to starve! Me included!"

He huddled down, arms wrapped around his bare legs with his back against the bed.

"I was worried you'd behave this way, Max. I've never met someone so encompassed by so much negativity. Your body is absolutely saturated in chemicals."

There came a rattling at the doorknob. Max's breath hastened and he went crawling under the bed in an attempt to hide.

"But I'm not giving up on you."

The door swung open, Daniel pocketing the key. All Max could see were his white boots gliding across the carpet in precise steps.

"It'll be hard. There will be lots of struggling and exertion, but you'll see in the end that it was all worth it. It's difficult to see when your eyes are so clouded over. I'm positive that if anyone can show you the light though...it's me."

Daniel's feet had stopped in the center of the room, clearly scanning the entire area over. Max held his breath and covered his head with his hands, watching with intensity. Daniel began to move again, steadily circling around the bed to go to the other side of it.

Max went to go crawling out and try to make a beeline for the open door now that he had an opening. Before he could make the lunge a cold hand gripped hold of his ankle.

"AUGH! Let me go! Let me go you fucking freak!!!" Max yelled as his body scraped along the white fibers of the flooring and was so easily pulled out from his shelter. Lifted up into Daniel's hands, the cultist held him out at arms length and Max cursed his tiny body and lack of strength.

"Do you think you can hide from me, Max?" Daniel questioned, head cocking to one side and baring a smile that threatened to tear his face.

Max spat onto the bastard's face, right between his eyes.

Daniel's brows twitched, but the grin didn't falter.

"Hahhh." Putting him down on the bed, Daniel's grip suddenly became tight on Max's shoulder.

Holding the boy in place, he wiped saliva off his pale features with a handkerchief he pulled from his front pocket. Just as white and clean as everything else on his person.

"Now that is the kind of behavior I'm talking about. You really aren't going to get anywhere like this."

Max's eyes flitted up and down the man, hands having come to cover himself. His voice just barely changed a pitch, but there was an intense threat that hung on his words now. It caused a knot to form in Max's throat, just holding out on swallowing.

"So let's try one more time." Daniel's digits were freezing against Max's skin. The boy flinched as they came to his neck. He didn't choke him, just thumbed over the front of his throat and braced his long digits along the side.

"Get dressed and come join me for lunch."

Max furrowed his brow, shivering some.

"Eat a dick, Daniel."

The cultist grinned once more, crystal blue eyes so bright.

"Ah. Persistent as ever, Max. You're probably the toughest nut I've ever worked to crack. But I suppose some things require a little extra force."

Grabbing hold of Max's hair, Daniel pulled hard on his handful and brought him to his feet.

"Arms up." He demanded.

Max gripped at Daniel's wrist, scowling at the tugging at his scalp. "Let GO!"

Daniel shook his head, sighing some. "Now Max, please don't make me have to hurt you! It'd be completely unavoidable and, honestly, I would rather not have to."

"I said let GO of me!!" Max squirmed.

Clearly this wasn't going to go anywhere. With one swift motion, Daniel easily slammed Max face first into the little wooden side table here. It was a direct impact against his nose, causing the boy to yell out in pain. It radiated up his skull and rattled his teeth, so much unsuspecting force behind the cultist's arms.

When Daniel pulled the boy back over, blood was dripping from Max's nose, causing small hands to come up and hold where it ached.

"Asshole" He hissed, his eyes watering from the pressure in his sinuses.

"Ahhpp, look at what you did, Max! You're going to get blood all over your nice new clothes."

"What I did!!? YOU just threw me into the damn table!"

"Not because I wanted to. You made me!" Daniel pulled that handkerchief out again to push against his nose, now adding blood to the growing collection of fluids from the camper.

Max trembled and went to pull away, but his captor held tight to his head.

"Let's try again."

He was doing his absolute best to not let on that he was scared here, his green eyes still defiant and his stance squared off. Even if he was naked and vulnerable, even if he was bleeding. He wouldn't give.

"Arms up!"

Daniel had finished cleaning the blood up and went to pocket the sleek fabric one more.

Max just glowered at him.

The older man sighed, as if this were making him weary. "Ohhh, Max, Max, Max. Your perseverance is adorable and I love it so much about you. But you're not going to beat me." He smirked, it not quite so face-devouring as his other smiles. Still just as menacing.

Before Max could get in his retort, Daniel slammed him into the table once again, this time being careful not to bloody up his nose. Max felt a splintering pain stab through his temple, shouting out through the abuse. It happened again, and again, hitting the same spot over and over until he could feel the wood cut and cause his skin to split open.

When he was pulled back to a proper standing position, Max felt woozy. His vision was spotty momentarily and he was now suffering from a splitting headache. He could feel warm blood dribbling down through his hair and down his head.

God, this hurt like a bitch. Daniel was a lunatic!! Max looked up, getting vertigo as Daniel's blinding persona came in double vision.

"Oof, you're looking a little concussed there, buddy!"

Max winced, panting and groaning through the pain. He went to back away from Daniel, back pressing into the bed and his limbs coming close himself.

"What do you say, want to give it another shot?"

Max could feel his eyes filling up with tears, but he refused to let them fall. Face scrunching in unhappiness, he reached up to wipe blood from his hair and slowly put his arms up over his head.

"There it is!!!" Daniel enthused, absolutely delighted.

He reached over him to pick up the outfit from the bed, and Max just stood there as the white fabric was pulling over his head, arms slipping through the sleeves. The dress was tugged on appropriately, Daniel pulling at the skirt of it so it flowed in proper place around Max's knees.

Making pinpoint adjustments, Daniel reached behind the boy's neck to snap buttons in place and tie the string at his waist. The movements of his fingers were precise and gentle, until they came to slide down his scrawny sides to smooth out his dress. There was something unmistakably sexual about it, how they dragged over his ribs and squeezed his hips.

Max clenched his fists by his sides and averted his eyes as Daniel brushed off the hem of it.

"Much better." He beamed.

It was a white dress with a high collar. It hugged nicely around the torso and billowed so delicately passed his waist, soft to touch and almost religious looking. Like something you'd wear to a baptism.

If that wasn't bad enough, Daniel was reaching over to grab the accessories which were a goddamn pair of girl's underwear and frilly stockings.

"You're being SO good for me, Max. You just need a good push in the right direction."

Max was biting so hard on his tongue, it might just start bleeding too.

Daniel knelt down before him, coaxing him to place his hands on his shoulders as he held the panties out for him to step into. White as everything else. Max's lips tightened at the thought of Daniel going to buy these specifically for him.

Or maybe he had them just...laying around.

He wasn't sure which was creepier.

Max placed each foot into the cotton, using Daniel for support. His fingers were still shaking, which must have been noticed because the man leaned forward to rest his chin on his shoulder and speak softly to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I don't have to, Max."

The boy tightened his hold on him, wanting to dig his nails into him and claw him and bite his fucking ear off.

Hands slid the panties up over his bare legs and tugged them about his waist. It was uncomfortable, hugged too tightly around his privates. Daniel subtly slipped his hand over his ass, brushing over his thighs. It had Max clenching his jaw and turning his knees inward.

"Almost done."

The cultist finished dressing him by pulling on each sock. They reached up to Max's thigh, Daniel being careful in making sure the tops of them lined up with the other. The final implement to the outfit was a pair of white dress shoes that left Max feeling increasingly uneasy over how every article of clothing fit him.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect!"

Max stood here, a shining beacon of white, flowing fabric and a look that screamed murderous intent.

"A shame about your face though." Daniel tilted his head to one side, pressing his hand against his cheek in a 'pout' over the bruising.

"Come now! We've wasted far too much time. Everyone's been waiting at the dining hall."

Daniel reached out for Max's hand, waiting with a deadly expectancy.

Max looked down into the extended palm like Daniel's arm was a snake, then back up to those eyes that bore into him like daggers.

His eyes closed tight and he tried to pulling himself together. If he wanted to get out of here, he'd have to play by Daniel's rules for the time being....

Exhaling out those wants to retain his dignity and pride, Max reached out to take the bastard's hand. Slender fingers immediately laced about his, holding tight.

"Very good!!!" Daniel praised, leading the boy along out of the room. "Oh, I just can't wait to introduce you."


	2. Chapter 2

The grounds Max had been stolen off to was a moderately sized patch of land with a neighborhood of houses. Around ten buildings stood in a cluster and the homes had multiple residents sharing occupancy. There was a fence that surrounded the property, but it was mostly to mark the land.

There was no barbed wire, no locked gate, or even a guard outside. No one was being kept here against their will.

Except for Max, of course.

He was brought into the dining hall which was a center building where it looked like several activities took place. It was like the mess hall, except this was much, much worse. Large cafeteria style tables and chairs were neatly organized towards the center to front face a podium stand where Daniel was going on some ridiculous spiel about accepting this purification meal into your body and whatever else.

Max wasn't listening, instead just sitting at the front most table where he was placed and giving the audience in the room a death glower.

Everyone of Daniel's followers were creepy bleached copies of himself. They dressed like him, outfits all void of color and wore giant grins that offset that wide-eyed look about them.

It was the creepiest thing he had ever seen. All this time he'd thought being holed up on the Camp Campbell campgrounds with the horrendous hyperbolic horror that was David had to be the worst possible fate.

He'd been proven wrong here.

"And with that, I would like everyone to give the warmest greetings to our newest member of the family...Max!"

Max shifted with great discomfort in his seat, only just now tuning in upon the mention of his name.

"Welcome, Max!!"

A chorus of voices sounded over in precise unison, all eyes on him as Max slowly started to sink in his chair. He clenched his jaw, this unease in his chest. Not even seeing him move or approach, Daniel was then suddenly beside him to help him sit back up straight and place a hand on his head.

"Now Max is our problem child. After such long exposure to the harsh environments he's had to live through, poor Max here is just riddled in negative emotion and his body is drowning in adverse toxins that keep him too afraid to see enlightenment."

The camper sat here in absolute disbelief was happening as a wave of empathetic 'awwwwws' came sounding over. It was like these people were operating in a hivemind, even their heads all tilted to the same side.

"But that's not going to stop us from doing our very best to make sure he feels welcomed and safe! I hope you all will be helping me in keeping a careful eye on him so he doesn't do anything to hurt himself. After all..."

Daniel's hand came to rest on his shoulder, causing Max to hunch over and stare up at him with a deep-set frown.

"We're here to help each other."

Max bared his teeth and instinctively went to grab the plastic knife that had been set for him.

He could cause some damage if he just jammed it in the cultist's eye, right?

Daniel, like he could read his mind, just reached down to pluck the piece of cutlery away.

"Let's eat."

He took a seat right next to Max. It was a long communion table and they were sitting at the head of it while the other followers sat along the sides, having gentle conversion amongst themselves.

Looking down to his plate, Max gave it the same unimpressed look from when it was first set in front of him. Mashed potatoes, cauliflower, a single slice of white bread, cheese, and rice.

It was ridiculous. Was not even the food they ate allowed to be anything but white? Max was starting to get some uncomfortable messages. Max scooted away from the man and folded his arms.

"What's wrong, Max?"

Green eyes snapped up. How could he dare ask such a question?

"I'm not eating this shit." He said callously. It was the first words he'd spoken since Daniel lead him out of the house. He could go along with the freak show to avoid direct punishment, but he was still going to be an absolute pain in the ass.

"Hm? Is there something wrong with hit?" Daniel smiled.

"WELL, Daniel, even if I wasn't absolutely fucking floored at the fact that you brought out a plate of food that is all just white mush...I'm not going to put anything you hand me in my mouth!! I prefer to NOT be poisoned or...given whatever shit you're giving to the rest of these saps to keep them so complacent."

"Why, Max. What a baseless accusation! You have my assuredness that your food has not been tampered with in anyway. In fact, it hasn't been genetically modified nor has it been predisposed to pesticides. But, you can trade plates with me if you'd like? Would that make you feel better?"

Max glared up at Daniel and then to his just as unappetizing plate.

His answer was a cold shoulder and a sneer.

The followers at the table were staring. Whispering among themselves.

Daniel simply shrugged. "I can't make you eat, Max. But do know that if you don't eat here at the table with the rest of us then you don't eat at all! Starving the impurities out is one way to do it, but I would prefer you to just eat this carefully selected diet instead. It will make you feel much better."

Max knocked his plate of food clear off the table, making direct eye contact with Daniel as he did so.

The whole room went silent.

Daniel's pale brows were raised, and there came a thick cloud of tension as they waited for a reaction.

Max's resolve was solid and he didn't falter under Daniel's disapproving gaze.

"Melissa." He said gently, one hand coming up. A brown haired woman stood from the table, coming over immediately to answer the cult leader.

"Won't you clean that up, please?"

With polite agreement, Max leered over to watch her happily pick up his mess. If that was supposed to make him feel bad, it didn't work.

"No food for the rest of the day, Max." Daniel stated, ruffling his hand through the boy's hair. Max clenched his fists in his lap and scoffed before pulling his head away from him.

Like he cared.

The silence eased back into that buzz of conversation and polite speaking. Daniel would join in, answer questions, offer praise while Max sat in total silence beside him, arms tightly folded over his chest as he began accumulating information for his escape.

Max was appointed by Daniel's side for the rest of the day, being forced to observe his daily rituals and to endure introductions to several other people in the cult. He was given gifts to welcome him in, lots of flower necklaces, books on Daniel's hokey religion, and notepads for writing in.

The community was small, around forty people lived here. Lots of people who had been without homes and family and found those things here. It was easy to manipulate the unfortunate by promising them love and safety then threatening to take that security away if you do things they don't want you to do. Classic cult shit. It made Max sick to his stomach.

If Daniel thought he was going to fall for any of it, he was an idiot.

There were other children here too and Max noticed that they were all wearing the same outfit as he was. The women wore the same outfit and so did the men. So Daniel was categorizing them, he guessed. Fucking weird.

He was shown the gardens, an area where they kept chickens and goats, a sector of solar panels they used to conduct their own energy, and a pond they used for fishing.

Each person had their own specific job and ran on a timely schedule. Everyone was to eat at a certain time, complete tasks, have their leisure hour, bathe, and go to bed. Each little thing was dictated by Daniel and no one seemed to mind.

It was a highly self-sufficient cult town. Minimal need to access the outside world, just as any astute cult leader would want it.

Daniel was insistent on holding Max's hand through the entirety of showing him around the compound. He felt a lot like some sort of pet being shown off, others even getting warnings about how he might bite.

He made sure to express how pissed off and unhappy he was to be here every step of the way. It was also a good exposure to the layout of this place. The fences would be easy to jump, he could even walk right out through the front!

The only concern was getting out from under Daniel's watchful gaze. But the man had to sleep sometime...

Right?

The day was winding down and it was time for dinner. Max sat in the same exact spot as before and was not given a plate this time around. All fine with him. While Daniel was talking to the cult members, Max was using his notebook and pencil to sketch out a map of the place.

He was making notes about the possible exits, where the houses sat, and roughly how big the place was. Having everyone run on a strict schedule could prove to his advantage, with enough scoping he could figure out exactly where everyone would be throughout the day.

"You look hard at work over there!"

The boy slammed his book shut and glowered up at Daniel who was now looming over him. He didn't answer him, save for a sneer of his lip.

Daniel just grinned.

"No worries, you can take that all to your room. It's about time to settle in for the day anyhow."

Daniel actually reached down and picked Max up, causing him to openly complain about the insult to his person by doing so. "HEY! I can walk just FINE, thanks!"

That didn't seem to matter though. Looping an arm under Max's legs, he pressed the boy close to his chest and closed out dinner by bidding everyone good night and pleasant dreams. It was followed up with a unified response that wished Daniel and Max good night along with an eerie, echoing

"We love you Daniel!"

Max could see the satisfied smirk on the cult leader's face upon completion. Gritting his teeth, Max gripped the man's shirt in unhappiness and was carried off towards the man's home. Daniel was the only one who had a house that he didn't have to share with anyone else. A small white building with a picket fence and three rooms. Max had only seen a portion of the building though, the main living area and Daniel's room.

He couldn't imagine the place was hiding anything more than more starchy wallpaper and pristine carpets. Asides, of course, a secret room where Daniel gutted people and sacrificed them to whatever fucked up God it was that he believed in.

Max couldn't keep up.

He was shown to his room, admittedly relieved to know he wasn't going to have to share a space with Daniel.

"It's modest, but cozy. There's a night shirt on the dresser for you to sleep in and I'll bring you clean clothes for the morning."

Max walked inside, leering at the twin size bed and then to the wooden dresser. There was also a chair in the corner with a lamp and 'motivational' posters on the wall that had sayings such as "You are loved" and "The path to enlightenment starts with you."

No windows.

Max turned around to look up at Daniel with a glower.

"You can't keep me here forever, Daniel. Try all you want, but you can't keep an eye on me all the time! You'll slip up, get distracted, have to turn around. All I need is one SECOND and I'm fucking out of here!" He pointed at the man to emphasize this promise.

Daniel did not look worried in the least.

"Oh, I know, Max. I know it's scary to be in a new place and around new people. It's going to take time, and I understand that. I'm more than willing to be patient for you! Soon enough you'll feel silly that you fought so hard against me...all I want to do is give you the thing you wanted!"

Max furrowed his brow and bared his teeth. "And what the FUCK is that, Daniel? To be a child sacrifice to your space alien God thing? A slave to work your shitty little garden? Because I don't want ANY of this!"

There came a deep chuckling laugh and Daniel stepped forward, patting the back of Max's head.

"I'm giving you a family, Max."

Max gave this outraged look, mouth open and cheeks flushing. He shoved Daniel away from himself ans scrambled backwards.

"Well I don't want it! So keep yourself, your creepy little following, and everything associated with this place the HELL away from me!!"

Daniel's eyes were squeezed into a smile, as if Max were a barking puppy. Procuring a glass of water from nowhere, he set it down on the side table at Max's bed and went to step out.

"Good night, Max. Breakfast is at 8 o clock."

The man shut the door and there came the distinct click of the lock.

Just to make sure, Max went to try the door knob and groaned as it stayed in place. He proceeded to rip the dress he had been wearing at the seams, leaving it in tatters on the floor. The socks, the undies, everything had to be torn beyond recognition. When that was done, he threw the glass of water onto the floor now, shards of the cup scattering onto the floor and a large wet spot being left in its wake on the clean carpet.

Snagging the night gown from the dresser, he slipped that on begrudgingly. Not as humiliating as chantilly and waist drawn ribbon. Flopping into the bed, Max was hungry, exhausted, and miserable.

But he wasn't giving up.


	3. Chapter 3

Max slept poorly that night. Racing thoughts of how to get out of here, if anyone was going to come looking for him, and how he missed his friends. And his bear.

He really could use something to hug besides this flat pillow. He even missed the uncomfortable cot in his mildewy tent, and Neil's asthmatic breathing. When he did finally drift off, he was dreaming of the camp and David holding him up expressing how worried everyone was and what a relief it was to find him again.

What he was awoken to was the eerie mirror image of the camp counselor, piercing eyes looking into him as a hand shook at his shoulder.

"Max. It's time to wake up."

The boy groaned, suffering from a dehydration headache. Eyes squeezed open and he frowned hard at the blaring silhouette that came into view.

"Now, look at this mess you've made. Honestly, Max. I realize you are nowhere near being cleansed, but this is unacceptable."

"Go fuck yourself" The boy muttered, going to pull the blanket up over his head.

"Ah, ah ah."

Daniel peeled the blanket back down and went to forcibly pick Max up out of the bed and then harshly tossed him into the floor.

Max let out a sharp noise, his hands going out to break the fall to only have his right one cut into by the shards of glass from the cup he smashed last night. Cussing under his breath, he got up on his knees with his palm upturned, blood trailing down the sides. A jagged piece right in the center.

"Now, see what happens when you make a mess." Daniel chided.

"You did that on purpose, asshole!" Max barked back, holding his smarting hand and wincing.

A hand scruffed the back of his shirt and brought him to his feet.

"Noo, I threw you on the floor! You would've have gotten away with just a bit of carpet burn if you hadn't broken a glass in a tantrum last night. Now let me see."

Max shoved at Daniel when the man went to take his wrist.

"I don't need your help!!" Max yelled.

"Oh, but you have it, Max." Daniel was on his knees to be at level with the boy, his grip intensifying on that small wrist. Max was shuddering, but he did stand still and allowed the arm to be manipulated. Fingers were gently pulled back so the damage could be assessed, this look of pity on Daniel's face that seemed facetious.

"It's not too bad."

Daniel gingerly plucked the whole shard out from Max's palm. He didn't even make a sound over it, just watching on with his mouth thinning out into a straight line. Blood trickled down his arm from the pull of gravity, going to drip droplets on the floor.

With a smirk, the cultist came forward, far too close. His breath was on Max's digits, and his fingertips curled in response. With no warning, Daniel pressed his warm tongue against the cut and dragged the flat of it over his skin to lap away the crimson.

Max just stared in abject horror over it, while his captor kept his eyes locked upward on his face. Watching his expression. The boy's knees turned inward and he looked on with absolute disgust. What. The. Fuck.

Pulling back and leaving only his saliva behind, Daniel pulled forth his handkerchief from last night. It still had blood on it from Max's nose. Pressing the cloth to the center of the boy's hand, he held pressure.

"You're going to turn it all red before too long." He said with bemusement.

Max was trying not to let the cultist hear how fast his breathing had become. His pulse was between his ears.

Daniel stood up, holding Max's injured hand and coaxing him forward.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

The morning proceeded roughly the same as the one prior. Max was bandaged up, given a new outfit and toted off to breakfast. Daniel gave his stupid morning announcement and had him sit beside him where Max refused to eat again.

He was forced to follow behind him as he checked on progress throughout the compound. While Daniel was talking with one of the gardeners about tending to fruit for the coming season, Max tried to swipe grapes from the vineyard.

Daniel came in like a bird of prey though, snatching his arm and dragging him off the plant. He was 'kindly' reminded that he did not eat unless it was at the dinner table. The reminder came with a hard squeeze to his bandaged palm.

Max decided he would push through the pangs of hunger out of sheer determination. In the meantime, he was absorbing more and more information about the landscape and the people within it. He was taking notes again, pinpointing where people were at certain times, how often the front gate was clear, the schedule everyone seemed to adhere to.

His best bet was 11:00 when everyone took their breaks to join in for meditation before being allowed free time to do whatever they desire. Max found the thirty-minute long "sit and be quiet session" involved the entire population to come together and listen to a haunting music track while they sat with their eyes closed.

Definitely a form of subliminal messaging that Max tuned out.

Upon completion, they broke for their half hour of autonomy before they'd have to gather once more for lunch. Max was still sitting on his patch of grass as he watched the bodies thin out. His stomach was growling, his mouth was dry and he felt slightly dizzy. All over he just didn't feel good.

He was doing so well in blocking out the world around him, he didn't hear Daniel calling his name or approaching his side. Coming to attention only when he felt a hand grab his and pull him to his feet, Max looked up with a tired frown.

"I know, I know." Daniel relayed, bringing him in close. "It seems boring to just sit around like that. But it is actually very good for your mind and soul, clearing your thoughts, releasing the frustrations of the day with each passing breath. I'm sure with time you'll come to look forward to it!"

"I guess it's nice not having to listen to your sorry ass for a solid half an hour." Max muttered.

Daniel let out a laugh, hand coming down to ruffle Max's hair as if he just couldn't contain himself. "So glad to see you have that wit about you. Would you like to go dance?"

The boy stared up at the striking white figure above him, brows knit, as if unsure if he heard that correctly.

"Uh...no?"

He was tugged along anyway though, off to another sector of the flat stretch of plain towards one of the large trees that stood out among the horizon. There were a couple other followers that gathered here, playing classical music that was composed of violins and piano. They were lovingly greeted by them, Max tensing at the pats and shoulder presses to his person. It had him balking and swatting, which was only met with amusement.

It pissed him off.

"Don't be so shy, Max." Daniel pulled him closer, hand pressing his head to his hip. Max seethed. "There's a difference between shyness and HATING all you fucking people."

Just more gentle laughter.

"What the hell is WRONG with all of you!" Max snapped out, pointing at one of the men who was playing a sitar. "Can't you see how fucked up this is? He literally kidnapped me!! Is holding me against my will! He probably did the same to all of you but he twisted up your brain and made you forget! You should be calling the police, starting a revolt! Tie this asshole to a pole and set him on fire!!!"

Max couldn't stand it!

"You HAVE to be able to see it. Somewhere in those mushy, idiot brains of yours there has to be a semblance of PERCEPTION!"

All silence among them before, yet again, laughter started up. The kind of laughter that was reserved for people running out in the rain without an umbrella or a cat trying to back up out of a sock that had been pushed over its head.

Max's face went flush.

"Oh, Daniel, you really have your work cut out with this one!" One of them said in delight.

"Max is certainly one of the more difficult ones to come to the flock, but from my experience-" Daniel turned to the boy and reached out to take his hands with his eyes squinting in a wide smile. "The payoff is usually that much more satisfying."

Max stared up at Daniel with a fretting look, a chill running down his spine at how the man enunciated his words. It felt like he was threatening him.

No, he was definitely threatening him.

Feeling a crawling sensation across his skull and a cold sweat sweep over him, Max begrudgingly allowed Daniel to start gently swaying his arms and sweep him into a dance. Too tired to argue, he was twirled about and easily lifted off the ground and placed back down to be dipped and pulled back up into Daniel's steps. His dress flowed with the motion, able to feel the breeze on his thighs.

Music started up at a more upbeat tempo and Max bared his teeth as his captor as he was picked up and spun about. There was a want to gag in the back of his throat as the dance was finished with a kiss to his forehead, feet back to the ground and his hand still held.

This was Hell. Undoubtedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Another morning waking up in this uncomfortable bed and being met with the musty smell of this house. Max had spent a lot of the night debating over whether he should drink from the sink in his tiny bathroom that was attached to his room. He was pretty sure it came from a well and he was wondering if there were drugs in it that were making the people here absolutely insane.

He ended up giving into thirst, taking his chances and sucking down until his thirst was quenched. It was enough to at least allow him to go to sleep with some relief to his body, even if he was still going without food.

It was upsetting how he fell into the routine of things. Daniel came in to get him up, helped him get dressed, and then whisked him off to take part in the grueling tolls of the day.

Refusal of breakfast, his resolve staying strong, and then the activities that the cult leader forced him to take part in. Everything fell in like clockwork and Daniel was never even a minute off schedule.

Except when Max would deliberately try to throw him off kilter by being difficult.

Come lunchtime, Max was sitting in his usual spot and his usual plate of garbage was set in front of him and he pushed it away from himself; Per usual.

At clean up though, he offered to take his and Daniel's plate to be put up.

"Max, that isn't necessary. Michael has clean up this afternoon, he'll be more than happy to do that."

"Well, let me help. I know I have been such a pain recently." Max gave his best forced grin.

Daniel let out an awed noise, reaching out to pet Max's head. It nearly caused the boy to lose the cheerful expression he was straining to keep up. He was pretty sure Daniel was testing it.

"If you're going to insist, then I see no harm!"

He handed over his empty plate, and Max promptly stacked his on top of it before picking them both up. Heading off towards the kitchen in a hurry, he pushed through the doors and immediately started scanning the area. Large country styled sink, cabinets full of dishware, drying rack, knives, pots and pans...basic things kitchen needs.

Shoving the plates into the sink basin, Max went through the connecting door over and let out a low 'ah-ha' noise upon locating the refrigerator and cupboard. If there was anything wrong with the food, it was probably done right before serving, Max had decided.

The bigger concern really was eating without Daniel's say so, just because the bastard told him he couldn't otherwise.

Opening up the cupboard, there wasn't really much to go on. There were bags of rice, a potato sack, a tin of oatmeal, and various canned foods like vegetables and soup. His attention set to a bag of apples and a baguette.

Swiping the items and closing himself in the cupboard, Max settled on the floor as he wrestled one of the red fruits from its cellophane entrapment. Crunching into its flesh, he sighed immensely at the sweet taste and crisp texture. His stomach growled loudly in anticipation of it, his teeth working on reducing the apple to its core.

Following it up with the bread, Max tore bites off of it like a starved hyena with a scavenged carcass. Never had bland, untoasted bread paired with a red delicious tasted so good.

Unfortunately, his sad little feast here was short-lived as he heard his name being called out in the next room over. The sound of Daniel's voice made him nearly choke on his current mouthful, sputtering crumbs for a moment. He couldn't go five minutes on his own without him hounding his ass.

With a rough noise, Max shoved the food items back into place and came out of the cupboard just as Daniel was walking in.

Their eyes met, the camper's hands still on the wooden doors he was closing while the man across from him held open the one he came from.

"There you are." Large steps closed the distance between them, causing Max to flip about.

"Oh. Uh." He was thinking of an excuse. "Mitchell asked me to check if there was anything spoiled in the cabinet?"

Max felt this building irritation within him when he realized what he was doing. Why was he lying? Who cared if Daniel knew what he was doing! Was he seriously letting himself be afraid of disobeying direct orders?

He gave a hard swallow, mouth dry from the bread.

"How funny, Max. Because Michael-" He made sure to correct "-just told me he saw you go skittering off in here without a word to anyone."

Max gnawed at his lip, eyes becoming defiant. "Yeah? Well...what the fuck does Michael know?"

Daniel leaned over to be at better level with the smaller individual and Max braced as he brushed crumbs at his face.

"How many times have we been over this." Daniel spoke like an overly disappointed school teacher.

"And how many times will it take before you figure out I don't give a shit about your rules!" He snapped back, even though it made his heart begin to beat harder. Daniel was so unpredictable, there was no telling if he'd get a scolding or be shoved face first into the door of the refrigerator.

Daniel was grabbing him by the back of his outfit and ushering him back towards the front area of the kitchen, an urgency in the man's step that had Max dig his heels into the floor and fight against him.

It only lead to him being forcibly lifted up off the ground by his waist and carried, kicking, to the sink where Daniel shooed away an individual washing dishes. Safe to assume that was his whistleblower and Max was sure to flip the man off as he hurried on his way out.

"Is it really so hard to eat with the rest of us? It's the same food, you know." Daniel said, setting the boy down in front of the sink where he held a hand against the back of his neck.

"And risk eating whatever you might be slipping into the gruel right before it goes out? I don't fucking think so."

"As I said before, Max. Countless times. You don't get to eat unless it's with me. Frankly, I'm getting a bit tired of having to explain it to you. You're old enough to follow instructions. So, let's remedy this."

Max was shoved hard against the sink, his chest pushing into the edge of the steel. There came a hard grapple to the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair and forcing his face forward. He brought his hands up to brace where he was being shoved, eyes going wide in upset over the harsh hold.

"The FUCK, Daniel??"

The older man laughed coyly behind him before looping his arm around Max and pressing his fingers at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on now, I'm just having you return what you stole."

Max connected the dots and gave a shove backwards to try and escape, but Daniel had size and weight over him. He could feel the buckle of the man's belt digging into his back from how hard he was pressing against him to block his escape.

Fingers began to work their way over Max's lips, but he clenched his teeth. To resolve the tension, Daniel brought his other hand forward and began to pull at his jaw and forcibly pry his mouth open. Fingers slipped over the enamel of his incisors, the taste of soap hitting his tongue.

Reflexively, Max tried to bite him but it earned him a hard slam into the edge of the sink that caused him to huddle over in pain at the impact to his diaphragm. The groan that followed allowed Daniel to push his fingers in further, sliding over his tongue and further holding his mouth open.

Angled into the sink, Max clenched his eyes shut and braced. Daniel's fingers were slender and clean, dragging uncomfortably slow into his mouth. Two digits slipped over his tongue and hard palate, and a third was added before getting to the back of his throat.

The taste and close proximity to his gag reflex made him drool, only recently being hydrated enough to even do so.

"Aaahh, so you've been drinking too? Does eating make you feel too vulnerable to do in front of me?" Daniel's voice hissed in his ear. These too close encounters didn't happen too frequently, but it always make Max sick to his stomach over the sexual overtones the man would exude and drip. He tried to pull away again, to no avail. The hold on his jaw was also too well kept for him to bite down.

"Alright, here we go."

Max's eyes squeezed as tight as they could as the tip of Daniel's digits slid over the back of his tongue and brushed past his uvula to jab against his tonsils.

The response was instant, causing Max to sputter and heave. His stomach lurched and Max felt like that small amount of food he managed to get down barely had time to even get through a fraction of his digestive system.

An awful mixture of bile and undigested food came spilling up. It burned at his throat and Daniel moved his hands out of the way for Max to puke it all up into the sink. Mostly water, but it was still enough to irritate his sinuses and bring tears to his eyes.

Max coughed and choked, spitting the taste of stomach acid with long trails of saliva dripping from his mouth. It was disgusting and upsetting.

"Fuckk fuck fuck." He muttered, starting to sink forward in discomfort of the nausea.

"One more. Let's make sure that was all of it."

Max fussed and pushed, "Get the fuck away from me you goddamn psycho!! Don't touch me!! Don't FUCKING touch me!!"

Daniel shushed him and braced the irate child. There was quite a bit of struggling, but Daniel always seemed to win in the end. Four fingers this time, straight into the back of his throat. Nothing but bile came up this time, coupled with tons of dry heaving that brought up nothing. The muscles of his esophagus jerked and constricted and Max felt himself gag over and over again as Daniel refused to remove the trigger.

He leaned completely over and spat into the sink again and again, feeling absolutely miserable now.

The cultist was over him, shaking his fingers off of mess and then turning the sink on to wash his hands off.

"There, there." Daniel cooed. "That wasn't so terrible."

Max had slumped completely into the sink, face pressing against the cool metal for comfort as he gasped.

"Here."

Green eyes fell upon Daniel offering him water from a clean glass he had just filled. With great unhappiness, Max accepted the glass, but it was not handed over when he reached for it. Instead, it was tilted to his mouth for him.

With a growl in his throat, Max drank at the pace Daniel allowed. He was desperate to get the taste out of his mouth.

Finishing off the glass, his face was wiped clean and the cultist finally gave him space.

"Feeling okay? Maybe you'd like some crackers?"

Max glowered.

"Get. Fucked."

Daniel just flashed that strained grin of his and reached out to pull Max away from the sink. "Let's head to the field then, shall we?"

Max spat onto the floor.


End file.
